


Words from the Wise

by Lindenharp, sasha1600, uniquepov, wendymr



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [17]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, James Hathaway's lavender socks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“The prudent man should anticipate the consequences of disobedience.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words from the Wise

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, you read the header correctly. All four of us wrote this one. This is what happens when you put the members of the Sisterhood of the Lavender Socks in a chatroom.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"I wish to express my appreciation for your excellent coaching."

"Clearly, you're learning, Sergeant. And your next task? Time you started showing some initiative."

"I believe you have frequently commented on my smart mouth, sir. I have other oral skills I could demonstrate." 

"Those skills are quite satisfactory, Sergeant. I'd like you to try something different. Something new." 

"I tried to, Sir. But you confiscated my socks instead, and then Innocent scolded me for not adhering to the dress code for CID officers." 

“The prudent man should anticipate the consequences of disobedience.”

“Is that Nietzsche, sir?”

“Nope. Morse.”


End file.
